


Where Our Worlds Collide

by postboxinheaven



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Because I don't know, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Dry Cleaning, Fluff, M/M, if anyone can figure out what this fic is about please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postboxinheaven/pseuds/postboxinheaven
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo gravitate towards each other until their two worlds become one. (Alternate Summary: Meaningless happy kaisoo fluffy winter fic).





	Where Our Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This actually began as a really angsty fic with a lot of drama (in 2013), but I stopped writing it halfway through. I stumbled upon it again and decided to finish it with a completely different story line (in like, 2015). This fic has like 4 different plots in it, I am so sorry.

It's a cold winter evening when Kyungsoo and Jongin's paths overlap. Little snowflakes dance through the darkness, marking the first snow of the season. Jongin makes his way home, legs aching and skin stinging from air that is much colder than he expected it to be. He enjoys the sight of the pretty white flakes falling around him. Jongin had loved snow since he was a child and every year, no matter how hard life is, the first snow of the year puts him in a happy mood. He hears a quiet lull of music from around the corner, and finds himself unknowingly drawn to a little cafe that seems to be calling out promises of warmth and caffeine to his exhausted mind. The soft jingle of the door chime marks his entrance into the quaint shop. He looks around to see rich colors painted onto the walls and furniture that looked so comfy that the mere sight of it makes him even sleepier than he already is. 

  
The shop holds a small crowd of people eagerly looking toward the small stage at the front of the cafe. On it was a microphone and a simple stool. Curious, Jongin walks to the back of the room to seat himself in a cozy arm chair. The buzz of conversation among the crowd falls silent as a small figure appears in the dim light of the stage. The room fills with the soft sound of a guitar melody, and is then joined with the most beautiful voice Jongin has ever heard. Captivated, Jongin slips his eyes closed to focus more on the sound around him. Slowly his exhaustion takes over and Jongin finds himself slipping into a peaceful sleep.   
  
Jongin is awoken to the sound of a voice, "Excuse me, sir. Are you okay?" Jongin's eyes snap open to the sight of a face hovering before his. The wide-eyed man that Jongin saw on stage earlier stood in front of him, brows furrowed in concern.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tired" Jongin says sheepishly while glancing down at his watch, it reads 10:30.  "Sorry, you guys are probably closed aren't you, I should get going..." The man nods slightly and a tiny heart shape smile appears on his lips.   
  
"It's fine," the man starts as Jongin stands up and gathers his belongings. "You could make it up to us by coming back again and actually buying something" the man teases. Jongin swears he can see a twinkle in the man’s eyes. He suddenly feels his heart thumping inside his chest and eyes the name tag pinned onto his shirt. Do Kyungsoo. He etches the name into his mind as he walks toward the door.  
  
"Of course." Jongin replies, offering the stranger a small smile in return. He opens the door and feels a cold gust of air meets the warmth of the shop.   
  
"Well then I guess we'll meet again." The small man's smile grows slightly wider. "Get home safely," he adds. Jongin nods his head in affirmation and turns away from the shop, smile turning into a grin as he walks home.  
  
As he enters his apartment Jongin is greeted by the sight of Sehun, his best friend and roommate, playing Injustice. Packets of snacks and empty cans of beer lay strewn around him and his eyes are bloodshot. "Who's the guy?" Sehun drawls as Jongin looks around the kitchen for something to eat.   
  
Jongin pointedly ignores the comment and takes a seat next to Sehun. "How long have you been playing man? You look like death," Jongin says in attempt to change the topic.  
  
"Come on Jongin, you're practically giggling to yourself." Jongin turns a shade of pink. "You know I'm not as stupid as you think," Sehun points out. Jongin would beg to differ, but he simply rolls his eyes.   
  
"It doesn't matter anyways. I don't have time to date. If I'm not dancing, I'm working. There's no way I can make room for a relationship if I want to keep eating three meals a day," Jongin sighs.  
  
"He could be rich. It would be perfect. You'd get laid and get free meals," Sehun reasons.   
  
"Shut up Sehun," Jongin huffs, unwilling to deal with his best friend because Sehun is, and will always be, dumb. After telling Sehun this and earning himself a glare, Jongin shuffles into his room and collapses on his bed. His eyes slip close rather quickly and he falls into a deep sleep.  


 

 

 

 

  
Kyungsoo is late for work for the second day in a row. He runs through the slushy streets, avoiding any slippery spots and attempting to stay dry. To be honest Kyungsoo hates winter. White snow turns brown with dirt in a matter of hours, and he never manages to arrive at work without being wet and cold. By the time he finally arrives at the quaint cafe where he works, he’s is cursing the first snow under his breath as he trudges behind the counter. He makes an exasperated noise when he sees Yixing.

"I see you're enjoying the first snow," Yixing says with amusement.   
  
"Don't even," Kyungsoo shoots a glare at his friend while Kris, the store's manager, walks out from the stock room carrying a giant box.   
  
"New shipment of the Columbian brew." Kris' voice is laced with excitement, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Nothing could excite Kris as much as new shipments, other than perhaps Yixing, but Kyungsoo would rather not think about that.   
  
The door chime jingles and in walks an angry Baekhyun. "I hate snow so goddamn much," he announces, seething.   
  
“That makes two of us,” Kyungsoo agrees as he starts brewing Baekhyun’s coffee. “I swear the first snow makes people forget how to drive. I almost got crashed into twice this morning. Be careful when you get back out there,” Kyungsoo shudders at the thought of something happening to his precious car.  
  
“Hey are you coming tonight?” Baekhyun asks as he waits patiently for his coffee. He had invited Kyungsoo to a club that he had exclusive passes to that night, but Kyungsoo was forced to decline.   
  
“I don’t think I can go. Yixing and Kris are going on a date tonight, so I’ll be at the shop by myself if I can’t convince someone else to cover Xing’s shift.” Kyungsoo had been looking forward to hanging out with Baekhyun since it has been a while, but Yixing and Kris spent too much time at the store and deserved a night off.   
  
Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a puppy dog pout. "Wow that's disgusting please stop," Kyungsoo pleads. Baekhyun snorts in amusement.  
  
“Get Chanyeol to cover your shift?” Baekhyun attempts.   
  
“Didn’t you invite Chanyeol too, though?”   
  
“Chanyeol also likes to do nice things for people? I don’t know man try it. Please,” Baekhyun pleads.   
  
“Wait,” Kyungsoo interjects, suspicious. “Do you not want him to come or something?” Kyungsoo was unaware of this development, the last time he checked, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were best friends.  
  
“Okay, have you seen him and Luhan ever since they got together? I don’t want to see them sucking face all night, reminding me of my pathetic single existence. For the second time this week.”   
  
Kyungsoo nods with a laugh, making a note to text Chanyeol later in the afternoon. Baekhyun leaves with piping hot coffee as the morning rush begins to pick up. For the next three hours Kyungsoo busies himself with making endless cups of coffee and making small talk with regular customers.  
  
"I'm taking my lunch break!" Kyungsoo calls into the backroom to Yixing around noon. "I'll be back in 30." Kyungsoo pulls on his jacket and wraps a fluffy scarf around his neck. Reaching his car to find it completely covered in snow, he huffs in irritation and grabs the snow cleaner out from the back. By the time he finishes meticulously cleaning the snow off, it seems as if all the snow that was previously on his car was now on his jacket. He climbs into his car muttering frustratedly about dry cleaning, and drives off into a flurry of snowflakes.     


 

 

 

 

  
  
“Junmyeon,” Jongin kicks the chair next to him, and receives no reaction. “Jun,” he repeats with another kick. “JUNMYEONNNNNNN.”   
  
“WHAT,” Junmyeon yells back in annoyance.   
  
"I'm bored," Jongin states matter-of-factly, staring soullessly at the moving rack of clothes in front him. He feels a gust of air rush into the store and excitedly jumps up. "Welcome to SHINee Dry Clean-. Oh it's just you Sehun," Jongin finishes dejectedly.   
  
"Wow so much love" Sehun says monotonously. "You guys look bored out of your minds" Sehun laughs mockingly. Junmyeon gives him a withering glare.

"What are you even doing here?" Sehun throws a plastic bag on the counter in response. Jongin peers inside to find a black dress shirt and looks up in confusion.   
  
"What?" Jongin asks incredulously eyes going wide. Sehun just shrugs in response. "Where are you going?" Jongin demands suspiciously. Sehun rolls his eyes and turns away from his best friend.  
  
"I'll pick this up in two hours," Sehun tells Junmyeon heading toward the door after throwing down enough cash to suffice. "Oh I'll be home late today Jongin, don't wait up," Sehun says quickly, slipping through the door before Jongin can start asking questions.   
  
“Wait you have to pay for this,” Junmyeon shouts after him a second too late, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration.   
  
“He was supposed to make dinner” Jongin huffs. “There better be something in the fridge”   
  
Jongin eyes his watch and grabs his gym bag, “I have to go to practice. Tell Taemin to drop by the studio if you see him, he’s not picking up his phone”.  
  
“Alright,” Junmyeon nods “the roads look like a death trap, be careful Jongin,” he adds in warning. Jongin smiles back at him as gets ready to brave the winter cold. Pulling his jacket tighter around him and walks in the direction of his dance studio.  


 

 

 

 

  
  
After a satisfying lunch, Kyungsoo pulls into the parking lot of SHINee Dry Cleaners. Kris gave him an extended lunch break to make up for the extra time he was putting in that evening, and with nothing else to do he decides to go ahead and drop off his coat now.  His was going to meet his mother for dinner the next day and she would would throw a fit if he didn’t show up in the jacket she gifted him last month.   
  
Stepping out of the car, Kyungsoo shrugs off his soaked jacket and slips into the spare one he keeps in the back seat of his car. He enters the store to find a guy staring at the moving clothes rack, seemingly bored out of his mind. The worker doesn’t seem to notice his entrance, so Kyungsoo clears his throat loudly to get his attention. The worker’s head snaps up as Kyungsoo walks over to the counter. “Umm when could I get this back by?” Kyungsoo inquires, shoving the jacket onto the table in front of him. The worker stares at him with a blank face. “Umm,” Kyungsoo glances at the worker’s name tag, “Mr. Junmyeon?”.   
  
“Oh, uhh sorry. I was just surprised,” Junmyeon reacts to the sound of his name. He ducks his head apologetically. “You’re literally the second customer to come in today. Actually the first because the other idiot didn’t pay me.” Kyungsoo laughs in response.  
  
“So the jacket?” Kyungsoo asks again prompting Junmyeon to glance at the heap of fabric lying on the counter.  
  
“We should probably have it done in a couple of hours, but you can pick it up whenever you’d like,” Junmyeon responds. “We close at 7 tonight and open at 6 tomorrow morning”.  
  
“I’ll come by tomorrow morning then.” Kyungsoo says pulling out his wallet and handing a credit card to Junmyeon. While Junmyeon is running the transaction, Kyungsoo checks his phone for a response from Chanyeol.   
  
From Chanyeol:  _Sorry bro I’m using those passes Baek gave me for that club. Maybe next time ^.^_  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, and a frown appears on his face. “Bad news?” Junmyeon chuckles.   
  
“Nah,” Kyungsoo shrugs still frowning “My friend won’t cover my shift tonight that’s all”   
  
“I feel your pain,” Junmyeon empathizes. “The other guy who works here is an aspiring dancer that also works, like, five other part time jobs. Starving artist if you will.” Kyungsoo laughs as Junmyeon hands him his receipt.   
  
“Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kyungsoo says, tucking the receipt and card back into his wallet and exiting the shop.  
  
By the time he makes it back to the cafe, it’s 3:00 pm and Yixing is putting on his puffy winter jacket. Kris steps out from the stockroom in a dapper top coat and plaid scarf.  
  
“Oh good, you’re just in time Kyungsoo,” Kris says, fumbling with a pair of gloves. “We won’t be back before closing, so just lock up at 9 and leave. If you need anything call Xing.”   
  
“Have fun lovebirds” Kyungsoo chirps at them as they leave,  _It’s gonna be a long night_ , he thinks to himself.

 

 

 

 

  
  
Jongin collapses in exhaustion on the floor of his dance studio. “Go home Jongin,” Taemin pipes behind him as he walks in through the door, dropping his bag onto the hardwood of the studio. Jongin stares at his sweat covered body in the paneled mirrors in front of him and gets up.   
  
“We have to run our showcase piece though...” Taemin looks at Jongin with concerned eyes, but Jongin is stubborn, and Taemin knows his words will make no difference.   
  
“Okay, I’ll run it with you once,” Taemin concedes “but you have to head home right after. We have another month to work on it.” He walks over to the sound system and presses play, and when the beat drops the two of them break into fluid movement. Taemin watches Jongin closely, not missing the pained look in his eyes when he pushes a little too hard, triggering a shooting pain through his injured back. When the music stops, both of the boys are breathing heavy.  
  
“Now go home,” Taemin scolds with false playfulness. Jongin sees past the facade notices the seriousness in his friend’s eyes. He grabs his things without arguing again.  
  
“I’m going to shower then,” Jongin concedes, and at those words Taemin visibly relaxes. Right before Jongin crosses the threshold of the door into the hallway, Taemin’s voice stops him.

“Jongin, take care of yourself!”  
  
Jongin laughs and rolls his eyes.  
  
“When do I ever not Taemin?” He flashes Taemin a pained smile and makes his way to the showers. Feeling pain shooting through his back every two minutes, Jongin begins thinking of all the years he’s been dancing his heart out and getting barely anything in return. Had it not been for his true passion for dance, he would have gotten sick of skipping meals to pay for rent and barely getting by on minimum wage a long time ago. Feeling his muscles relax under the hot stream of the shower, Jongin realizes how much his body is craving rest. He really should give it some, but the thought of missing opportunities keeps Jongin pushing himself too far.  
  
By the time Jongin gets home, the sun was fully set and the apartment was completely dark. It was quiet without Sehun. There was no background noise to drown out the uncomfortable silence that Jongin hated. He makes his way to the kitchen and opens the fridge to find it completely empty. Letting out a groan, he pulls his wallet out of his pocket, praying he had some spare change to buy at least some ramen from the convenience store. He lets out a big sigh when he finds his wallet, like the fridge, completely empty. Jongin is about to begin a winded rant into thin air about money and friends when his phone goes off with the special text tone Sehun had set for himself.   
  
_From Sehun: Check your jacket pocket._  
  
Jongin stuffs his hand into his jacket and comes up with two ₩10,000 bills. He chuckles a little to himself and heads right back through the door, wondering where to eat dinner.  


 

 

 

  
  
Kyungsoo is bored. He sits at the counter of the cafe, elbow propped up and head resting in his hand, staring at the door intently. At this point he’s desperately wishing for someone to enter, even if for a brief moment to satisfy his craving for human contact. The cafe was abnormally empty tonight, as if everyone in Seoul seemed to forget it’s existence on the one night Kyungsoo was working alone. Although he was happy that there weren’t hordes of people to handle by himself, he would have appreciated one or two customers to give him a purpose for being there in the first place. He mentally cursed Yixing and Kris for picking the worst day to go on a date. When the door finally chimes, marking the entrance of a customer, Kyungsoo mumbles a relieved “finally” under his breath. Looking closely, Kyungsoo recognizes the boy that fell asleep during open mic night the other day.  
  
“I’m back,” the guy says in a quiet shy voice that Kyungsoo can’t help but think is adorable “And I’m actually going to buy something now.” The words remind Kyungsoo of the teasing promise he made last night, and he breaks into a smile. The boy looks unsure of himself as he glances through the menu written in pastel on the chalkboard behind Kyungsoo. "Uh I'll take the club sandwich," the boy mumbles softly, head slightly bowed.  The boy hands him some crumpled up bills in payment, proceeding to shuffle to the nearest table when Kyungsoo hands him the change.  
  
Kyungsoo prepares the customer's meal and brings it out to the table. After setting it down, he hesitates to return back to the counter. The customer tilts his head in confusion, prompting Kyungsoo to explain himself. 

“Okay this is going to sound really weird, but the cafe is pretty empty tonight and I’ve been standing at the counter staring at the door for the past couple hours.” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and finishes his thought, “Do you mind if I keep you company?” The customer’s eyes widen a bit in response before he offers a friendly smile.   
  
“No, of course. Feel free.”   
  
“I’m Kyungsoo by the way,” he introduces himself.  
  
“Jongin.” The customer simply says, smile still apparent on his face.   
  
The two fall into simple conversation, and with business exceptionally bad that evening, there is nobody to interrupt them. Jongin ends up finishing his sandwich and staying for a cup of coffee on the house that is slowly emptied and quickly filled up again. Jongin, a dancer, tells Kyungsoo story after story, and the conversation never seems to end.   
  
A couple hours later, Kyungsoo checks his watch and abruptly stands up. “It’s already 10:30 I was supposed to close up an hour and a half ago.” he laughs. Jongin stands up along with him.  
  
“Need any help?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head no. “It’s okay, I can take care of it.”

Jongin nods and shrugs on his too thin for winter coat with a smile.

“Come back again?” Kyungsoo adds hopefully.   
  
“More free coffee and I might just consider it,” Jongin jokes as he inches towards the door. Before he exits he adds, “Thanks for tonight.”  
  
“No, thank  _you_. If it weren’t for you I would have died of boredom,” Kyungsoo chuckles. “I mean it though, come back again. Coffee’s on the house.” Jongin gives him one last smile and nod and heads out into the winter flurry.   
  
Kyungsoo stares after him, but his reverie is interrupted by a voice behind him. “You’re paying for lover boy’s coffee, just to let you know.” Kyungsoo screams at the sound and whips around to see Yixing and Kris standing behind the counter with teasing smiles. “Now get out, we’ll close up” Yixing demands playfully.  
  
“Thanks for taking care of the shop Kyungsoo.” Kris adds.   
  
“Anytime.” Kyungsoo responds while tying his scarf around his neck.  
  
“We’ll keep an eye out for lover boy if he comes over when you’re not working,” Yixing singsongs. Kyungsoo groans, he can’t even have a crush in peace. By tomorrow everyone he knows will probably be notified of his so called “lover boy” courtesy Yixing.   
  
“Please stop.” Kyungsoo mumbles as he leaves, hearing Yixing and Kris laughing behind him. He trudges through the snow to his car, and is pleased to find there’s not much to clean off. For some reason the falling flakes don’t offend him as much tonight, and Kyungsoo almost admits that they look rather pretty under the streetlights. Shuddering at his cheesiness Kyungsoo quickly steps into his car and drives home.   


 

 

 

  
  
  
Jongin can’t stop thinking about Kyungsoo.   
  
Last night had been the closest to a date that Jongin had gotten in a while and he can’t keep the grin off his face. Junmyeon even asks what had gotten into him, to which Jongin just blushed and mumbled, “Nothing really.” Junmyeon obviously didn’t believe him, so he spent the good part of the morning teasingly telling him that he was so proud that “his little Jonginnie had fallen in love”.  
  
Jongin lets out a sigh of relief when Junmyeon finally leaves for one of his grad school classes, leaving Jongin alone in the shop with his thoughts (of Kyungsoo). Ten minutes later the chime on the front door rings while Jongin is in the back of the shop organizing clothes.

“I’m here for my jacket Mr. Junmyeon,” he hears a familiar voice say. “Jongin?” The customer, who Jongin realizes is Kyungsoo, asks, surprised.   
  
“Kyungsoo,” Jongin replies equally shocked. “Hey.”  
  
“Well you sure seem happy to see me,” Kyungsoo quirks, much to Jongin’s mortification. "I'm just kidding," Kyungsoo adds after seeing the mortified look on Jongin's face.   
  
“Your receipt?” Kyungsoo hands Jongin the tiny slip of paper, and Jongin returns to the back of the shop to find Kyungsoo’s jacket. Jongin returns to the front with the jacket in hand. “Well this is all paid for, so I guess you’re good to go.”   
  
Kyungsoo thanks Jongin and starts to head outside. Jongin feels a bit disappointed that the conversation didn’t go further than dry cleaning. Jongin stares at Kyungsoo’s retreating back and his heart skips a beat when Kyungsoo pauses and turns around. “Hey are you free tomorrow night?”   
  
Jongin has to hold back his smile as he combs through his packed schedule, realizing that he is, in fact, free. “Yeah, I am.”   
  
“How do you feel about dinner?” Kyungsoo prompts, he pulls out a pen and starts scribbling on the back of his receipt.   
  
“As long as the coffee’s free I’m in.” Jongin plays along. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to respond, but instead the sound of his phone fills the room.   
  
“Damnit, I’m late for work.” Kyungsoo pulls out a pen and scribbles something down on his receipt. He sets the receipt down on the counter and shuffles backwards. “Text me! I’ll see you tomorrow, coffee’s on me,” he calls behind his shoulder. Jongin pulls out his phone and speed dials a number.   
  
"I'm going on a date. What should I do? I haven't been on a date in like two years,” Jongin rambles into the phone as soon as Sehun picks up.  
  
"Get laid. You really need it man. You're so high strung all the time." Sehun expertly advises. Jongin groans and hangs up, deciding to sort out his confusion on his own.   


 

 

 

 

  
  
Kyungsoo is nervous. He doesn't remember liking someone as much as he likes Jongin for a long time.   
  
As he leaves the cafe for the day, ready to pick Jongin up, he hears Yixing yell "Don't screw up!" after him, as he rolls his eyes.   
  
Jongin had texted him earlier, asking Kyungsoo to pick him up from SHINee's, so Kyungsoo makes the short drive between the cafe and the shop.   
  
Kyungsoo enters the dry cleaning shop to see Jongin slumped against the counter looking bored out of his mind. Jongin glances up at Kyungsoo and sighs, "Looks like the tables have turned. There’s been, like, two people in here all day, and neither of them were a cute dancer that makes good conversation. You're pretty lucky Kyungsoo."  
  
Kyungsoo laughs and checks his watch, "How long are you here for?"   
  
“Until Junmyeon hyung shows, so hopefully soon.” As if on cue, Junmyeon walks in through the door, apologizing for his tardiness.  
  
“Oh Kyungsoo! Are you here to pick up your jacket? I thought you needed it for something yesterday.” Kyungsoo turns slightly pink.  
  
“I’m here to pick up something else actually,” he says with a tiny grin, shooting a glance at Jongin.   
  
Junmyeon as oblivious as ever asks, “Oh you dropped off more clothes?”  
  
“He’s here to pick  _me_ up,” Jongin grabs his coat, and makes his way over to Kyungsoo. “Let’s go?” Kyungsoo nods at Jongin and waves goodbye to a slightly shocked and confused Junmyeon. The both of them slip into Kyungsoo’s car.   
  
"Nice ride." Jongin comments, awkwardly trying to break the silence.   
  
"Yeah? Maybe I’ll let you drive it if you’re nice to me,” Kyungsoo plays along, sensing Jongin's nervousness. Jongin raises his eyebrows and a slight smile appears on his face.  
  
“I’ll hold you to it.” Jongin chuckles.  
  
Kyungsoo pulls up to a cozy restaurant a couple minutes away from the cafe. He frequents this place with Baekhyun quite often, and Jongin didn’t seem to be the five star restaurant type. They tuck themselves away into a small booth at the back and order more than enough food.   
  
Conversation flows just as well as it did in the cafe. Jongin speaks of dance, his friends Sehun and Taemin, and quirky stories about his various part time jobs. Whenever Jongin tells a funny story about Junmyeon, Kyungsoo counters with anecdotes from the cafe. Kyungsoo tells Jongin about Baekhyun, and about school. How he’s majoring in business and it’s his dream to open a cafe similar to Kris and Yixing’s.   
  
Jongin has dreams of dancing. Dreams of standing center stage as he shows the world his passion. Kyungsoo thinks there’s no other person that can do it better. Jongin, who under his shy exterior exudes an unmistakable confidence. Jongin, whose eyes light up every time he speaks about his dreams. Jongin, who Kyungsoo is falling harder for in every passing moment.   
  
They walk out of the restaurant, stomachs full, smiles wide, and hands clasped tightly together. Kyungsoo is happier than he can remember himself being in a while, and on the inside he hopes that Jongin feels the same way.   


 

 

 

 

  
  
“Your boyfriend’s here,” Junmyeon giddily sings towards the back of the shop. Jongin is tempted to throw a hanger at his head.   
  
“Why do you seem more excited about this than the both of us are?” Jongin dumps a giant pile of clothes on the counter and moves to peck Kyungsoo on the lips. Turning his attention to his boyfriend he says, “Soo, you do realize that washing machines exist. You don’t have to get all your clothes dry cleaned just to see me.”   
  
Kyungsoo unconvincingly replies, “I told you. My washing machine is broken.”   
  
“Yeah right.” Jongin mutters under his breath with a smile, earning a glare from Kyungsoo. “Let me help you with these.” Jongin picks up half of the pile and walks out to Kyungsoo’s car. Once all the clothes are safely placed in the back seat, Jongin turns around and Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist.   
  
“I miss you.” Kyungsoo mumbles into Jongin’s jacket. Jongin sighs in agreement. Since winter break ended, Kyungsoo has been busy with University, while Jongin was practicing day in and day out for the upcoming spring show audition season. They’ve barely had time to see each other. “What are you doing tonight? I’m free for once.”  
  
Jongin groans with dejection when he remembers that he booked studio time in advance. The owner wouldn’t be happy to find it empty, especially because he was letting Jongin use it for free. “I have studio time scheduled…” Jongin pauses. “Do you want to come? You’ve haven’t been to the studio yet, and I'm practicing alone tonight.”   
  
“Yes please,” Kyungsoo’s smiles. “I’ve never seen you dance.”   
  
Jongin chuckles at his boyfriend’s excitement.  
  
“It’s nothing that special. You’ll probably get bored anyways.” Kyungsoo looks up at him.  
  
“I’d never get bored of you.” He beams, eyes shining.   
  
“That’s disgustingly cheesy.” Jongin groans. Kyungsoo buries his face back into Jongin’s jacket. “Don’t you have to go to class?”  
  
“Five more minutes.”   
  
“Baekhyun is going to get mad if you pick him up late again,” Jongin reasons.  
  
“I’ll buy him a doughnut and it’ll be fine.” Jongin sighs and gives up. There’s no winning with Kyungsoo when he’s like this, and it’s not like Junmyeon needs help assisting their nonexistent customers. He tightens his arms around Kyungsoo, and closes his eyes in contentment, enjoying the warmth.   


 

 

 

 

  
Kyungsoo pulls up into the tiny parking lot next to the studio, and he sees Jongin waiting outside for him. The lights are dim when they enter, and Kyungsoo assumes that everyone has gone home for the night.  
  
“It’s too late to hold classes, and since it’s Friday night nobody’s really using the practice rooms for audition prep other than me.” Jongin pushes open the door to one of the rooms towards the back of the hall. “The owner actually leaves the studio open just for me since I’m the only one who practices right now.”   
  
Jongin drops his duffle bag on near the door and sits on the floor, beckoning Kyungsoo to join him. “Stretch with me. It’ll be weird if you just watch the whole time.” Kyungsoo drops down to the paneled floor and attempts to touch his toes while Jongin is twisting himself into a pretzel next to him. “You’re really not flexible at all,” Jongin laughs. He leans over, places both of his hands on Kyungsoo’s back and pushes down hard enough to force Kyungsoo’s fingers to touch his feet. Feeling his thighs burn in protest, Kyungsoo lets out an unmanly screech, cracking Jongin up.   
  
“I’m glad my pain amuses you,” Kyungsoo comments with a bitter facade, trying to hide his own smile.   
  
When they’re done stretching, Kyungsoo tucks himself away into the back corner to watch Jongin run through his routines. “I’ll be really quick, and then we can get out of here.” Jongin assures. Kyungsoo can’t tell Jongin to take as much time as he needs before music is filling the room.   
  
Jongin runs through his routine with and unmatchable grace and fluidity. As the routine continues, Kyungsoo’s mouth goes dry because Jongin look s _amazing_  like this. He flits about on the hardwood floor of the practice room with a playful charm that reflects his personality, while executing sharp movements with confidence that Kyungsoo rarely sees in the shy Jongin he knows. By the time the music fades Jongin is panting, out of breath, and Kyungsoo is feeling a bit breathless himself.   
  
“So how was it?” Jongin questions.  
  
“It was- wow,” Kyungsoo breathes, speechless.   
  
“Wow?” Jongin smirks playfully.   
  
“Wow,” Kyungsoo repeats, knees almost going week at the smile Jongin is giving him. “Why didn’t you show me earlier?” Kyungsoo whines.  
  
“Soo, you basically live in the library.” Kyungsoo doesn’t have an argument for that. Jongin walks up to him and wraps his hand around Kyungsoo’s wrist, pulling him to the mirrors.   
  
“Want me to teach you?”  
  
Kyungsoo gulps. “Sure,” he chokes out, hoping his voice doesn’t give his current state away. The room feels ten times hotter with  Jongin’s hands on his skin. Jongin releases his hand and runs through the beginning part of the choreography. Kyungsoo starts loosening up, laughing at Jongin’s jokes. He has to try incredibly hard to ignore Jongin's featherlight touches across his arms to fix his posture. His patience finally breaks when Jongin’s hands grab his hips from behind him, chest flush against his back. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches, and he meets Jongin’s eyes in the mirror he notices a familiar smirk playing on Jongin’s lips.   
  
“Back straight, Soo.” Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s lips against his earlobe. “Keep your weight centered.” Kyungsoo shudders as Jongin’s lips travel down his neck and begin sucking marks into Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo drops his head back onto Jongin’s shoulder and his breathing becomes heavy.   
  
“Jongin…” Kyungsoo gasps as Jongin’s lips travel dangerously close to his.   
  
“Hmm?” Jongin hums. Kyungsoo’s patience wears out and he flips around and presses his lips to Jongin’s eager ones. Jongin backs them up until Kyungsoo is being pressed into the cold surface of the mirror. Their kiss quickly heats up, Jongin’s tongue entering his mouth. Kyungsoo lets out a gasp when Jongin rolls his hips down against Kyungsoo’s, and pushes Jongin slightly away.   
  
“What now?” Kyungsoo whispers.   
  
Jongin leans in close and whispers against Kyungsoo’s ear again, sending shivers down his spine. “Sehun’s home tonight.”  
  
“Well, lucky for us. I live alone,” Kyungsoo replies, smile playing on his lips.  
  
“How about we get out of here. I think it’s time I see your apartment.” Jongin laughs breathily. Kyungsoo couldn’t agree more, so he pulls Jongin through the studio and outside, cold hand held tightly inside Jongin’s warm one.   


 

 

 

 

 

  
Sunlight floods Jongin’s vision and he groans as he takes in his unfamiliar surroundings. He flips over to see Kyungsoo sleeping, wrapped in white sheets, with a heart shaped smile on his face. Jongin slips out of bed to make coffee, and takes a look at the spotless apartment. Kyungsoo’s place is unsurprisingly perfectly organized.  
  
Jongin hears Kyungsoo shuffle into the kitchen and feels arms wrap around him as he struggles with the coffee maker.  
  
“You remember that I have a dance workshop for the next week right?” Jongin offhandedly mentions. “Let’s go to dinner when I get back.”  
  
“Be careful,” Kyungsoo warns, obviously displeased with the situation.  
  
“Of what?”  
  
“The sexy dancers that will try to seduce you. What if they take blackmail you into being with them by threatening to sabotage your career,” Kyungsoo explains in a serious tone.   
  
Jongin rolls his eyes, “Soo, you watch too many dramas.”  
  
“I do not.” Kyungsoo defends. “And admit it, Lee Min Ho is hot,” Kyungsoo continues, face still buried in Jongin’s back. “Or are you more of the Kim Woo Bin type?”  
  
“Nobody’s going to seduce me. I'll tape a picture of the two of us on my forehead to let people know I’m taken,” Jongin assures. He pulls away from Kyungsoo and starts to make coffee for the both of them. “Anyways, I’m more of the Kyungsoo type. Sexy dancers have nothing on you,” Jongin banters. Kyungsoo makes a face.   
  
“Stop being disgustingly cute.” Kyungsoo complains. 

  
“Only after you do,” Jongin responds, happiness weighing comfortably upon his chest. “Soo?” Jongin prompts.

 

 

 

 

  
Jongin moves in shortly after, much to Kyungsoo’s pleasure. Sehun took the news awfully well, and Jongin understands why when Baekhyun moves into the apartment a few days later. Jongin tries to avoid visiting them at all costs. Ever since Jongin walked in with his old key and found the two in a compromising position on the couch, he vowed never to set foot into the place again. At least now he knows where Sehun had been disappearing to every night in his fancy dress shirts.  
  
The days go by quickly, and soon enough Kyungsoo is graduated and working full time at the cafe, while Jongin is dancing the lead role in one of Korea’s major ballet productions of the season. Between hectic schedules and stressful late nights, the two somehow make it work, making sure to set aside time for cuddling on the couch every night and going out at least once every two weeks.   
  
The colorful fall leaves float to the ground as Kyungsoo drives through the traffic ridden streets of Seoul, feeling stuffy in his pressed suit. He steps out of the car when he reaches the front of the theater, and hands it off to the valet. He slips into his seat, just in time to see the lights dimming and spotlight falling upon Jongin.   
  
The crowd, along with Kyungsoo, is mesmerized by Jongin’s passion. Kyungsoo thinks about how despite the number of times he’s seen Jongin dance, his boyfriend has never failed to shock him with his beauty. It takes the thunderous applause for Kyungsoo to realize that the show is over, and Kyungsoo rises along with the rest of the crowd to acknowledge the dancers. He finds his way back stage and slips into Jongin’s dressing room.   
  
“Where are my roses,” Jongin playfully demands as he enters the room a few minutes later.   
  
“They’re at home,” Kyungsoo ducks his head. “I was running a bit late.” Kyungsoo walks up to Jongin and gives him a tight hug. “You were beautiful today.”   
  
Jongin hugs Kyungsoo back, “I’m always beautiful though,” he responds innocently. Kyungsoo pushes him away and slaps his chest.   
  
“Get off of me you’re sweaty.”   
  
Kyungsoo begins to help Jongin pack his things up, and Jongin comes up behind him and rests his chin on top of Kyungsoo’s head. “Go change so you can go home and shower, we’re going to be late for the after party.” Kyungsoo scolds.  
  
“Or we could just stay in? I'm tired,” Jongin suggests, snuggling closer to Kyungsoo.   
  
“The star of the production missing the party?” Kyungsoo questions, knowing that he’s probably not going to be able to change Jongin’s stubborn mind.   
  
“They’ll all be too drunk to even notice I’m gone.” Jongin pulls himself off of Kyungsoo and begins changing. When he’s done they make their way to the front, where their valet already has their car parked.   
  
When they arrive home Jongin drops into a heap on the couch. “Soo, I’m hungry” He whines.   
  
Kyungsoo sighs, “What do you want to eat Jongin.”  
  
“Pasta?” Kyungsoo groans and squeezes onto the couch next to Jongin.  
  
“You’re such high maintenance.”   
  
“But you love me anyway,” Jongin counters, inching closer to press a kiss to the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips. As Kyungsoo deepens the kiss, he can’t help but feel like everything is perfect.   
  
“Yeah, I do.”   
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment and share!! <3


End file.
